creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Crossover Game
The Cross-Over Game is a video game based off of The Crossover Show. Playable Characters If it has a *, it is Unlockable. Bouncer Y-Guy Epik Mango* Invader Rob* Hearty* IAmBagel Suzon* LT Fan* Bugs Bunny* Hoops Spike* Yo-Yo Gray* Goku* Homestar Timmy Turner Sackboy/Sackgirl (depends on gender)* Enemies Goomba Koopa Troopa Bandit Fire-Bender Water-Bender Earth-Bender Air-Bender Air Nomad Elemental Thing Elemental Thug Zorgu-Bot Zorgu-Grunt Zorgu-Thug Zorgu-Blaster Zorgu-Racer Zorgu-Cheif Zorgu-Commander Ninja Bot MegaBot StupidBot IdiotBot ThunderBot FluffBot Enderman Creeper Skeleton Monster Snow Golem Iron Golem Blaze Fawful Grunt Dark Fawful Grunt Infected Goomba Infected Monster Infected Bot Racer Irken Tallest Drone SIR Bot Toybot Living Knight Armor Living Monster Piano Boo Buzzdroid Namekian Tech Virus-Tech Gigabyte-Tech Laptop-Tech Hammer Bro. Bully Kid Jester Dimentio's Minions Shroob Zapper Alien Zapper Monster Zapper Person (not really an enemy, but can take a heart away if you bump into them) Demented Person Criminal Bat Keyper Candy Person Bosses LT Fan (World 1 Boss)- Uses all the attacks from Bandits, twice as stronger. Suzon (World 2 Boss)- Uses firebending. Dora the Explorer (World 3 Boss)- Uses the map to throw at you. The Backpack can shoot lasers at you. Zorgu-Monster (World 4 Boss)- Uses a cannonball and sword. Professor Carrotstien (World 5 Boss)- Uses RACK to defeat you and machines. Herobrine (World 6 Boss)- He can teleport everywhere and throw stuff at you. Similar to Donkey Kong. Dark Fawful + Vacuum Helmet (World 7 Boss)- He can teleport like Herobrine and use the attacks from BIS. Bowser (World 8 Boss)- He can blow fire at you and make the Thwomps above the screen crush you. Dimentio (World 9 Boss)- He finally takes off his mask at the end. He uses magic balls and exploding boxes. He can use his mask to throw at you in the final stage. Janu (World 10 Boss)- Same as Dimentio8/Chrome- The Power and it's sequels. Invader ZIM (World 11 Boss)- Uses Irken GUN and GIR. Tallest (World 12 Bosses)- Uses Irkens and snacks. Dark Combination (World 13 Boss)- Right before you fight Zorgu, the bosses comine into a giant mutant thing. It uses attacks from the previous bosses. Lord Zorgu (World 14 Final Boss)- Uses all the attacks from the previous bosses and enemies that wipes you out in one hit. Minibosses Samurai RACK (Unlock by defeating Professor Carrotstien and 100 ninja)- It says he was converted into a smart maniac by Carrotstien and is back to a samurai. Gengor (Accept Keegu's mission and complete it)- Same as Bowser but 2x stronger. Super Dimentio (Pause at the right moment while fighting Dimentio)- Same as SPM. Spooky (Do the famous shadow trick)- Same as PMW2. Endings Good Ending (All 20 diamonds and win over Zorgu)- The world is saved from Zorgu (who you seemingly gone) and everybody that Zorgu sent to other dimension was brought back to Earth. The screen has a happy The End and shows Bouncer and Tina 20 years in the future, revealing that Bouncer is married to Tina, and it also shows Y-Guy in 20 years and he is married to Hearty. However, at the end, Red eyes (possibly Zorgu) are shown, foreshadowing his return in a "suprise (sequel)" Semi-Good Ending (10-15 diamonds)- Same as the good ending but places are having bad business and it is still thundering electrocuting people again. Zorgu is still alive but is being experimented by scientists having to take painful shots every hour. Bad Ending (0-9 diamonds and lose to Zorgu)- The world slowly rotates and evaporates. Everybody evaporates with it. However, Bouncer and some others still survives. Bouncer and some of the others is sent to another dimension and is trapped inside a room with a lock on the outside. Bouncer says goodbye to his now-evaporated friends. Eventually, Bouncer is shown to have half of Zorgu's power, as he slowly transforms into Zorgu. His only surviving friends look in shock. Right before his eye transformes into Zorgu's, The scene cuts to the title screen. Very Bad Ending (0 diamonds not accepting anybody's missions and lose to Zorgu)- Same as the bad ending but it actually shows Bouncer transforming into Zorgu and a monster (the real Zorgu) pulls him under the bed and he merges with him. Nobody comes back and the evil people are still here. Instead of the Earth evaporating, the entire universe (except the room Bouncer is in) evaporates. Badges WAKE UP, IDIOT- Awarded for leaving the game on charged for a day. Game Hero- Awarded for beating the game plus mini bosses. TBA. Feel free to add. Trivia *When you fight Dimentio and he throws his mask at you, his face is censored so you won't know who he is. Music LT Fan and Suzon (First boss and second boss) Samurai RACK Theme Final Boss- Lord Zorgu Part 1 Final Boss: Lord Zorgu Part 2 Final Boss- Lord Zorgu Part 3 Super Dimentio Battle Intro Theme Credits Roll Escaping Junkyard BOSS- Spooky 8Bit Theme Pirates, AHOY! (Sailboat theme) TBA. Feel free to add. Gallery TBA. Feel free to add. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Pages